Amor Prohibido BrickXKaoru Capi 3 subido!
by Lady-Hinata-Hyuga
Summary: Los RRBZ entran a la misma escuela que las PPGZ aunqke dan sus verdaderos nombres ellas no se dan cuenta,Momoko se anamora de Brick,Kaoru tambien asi que trata de hacerse a un lado,Brick ama a Kaoru,¿su amo dara frutos? Mal summary, BrickXKaoru...........
1. Chapter 1

Bueno no más se me ocurrió, jejeje… a mi me gusta formar parejas extrañas en esta ocasión las pareja será…!! *se escucha redobles de tambores* BrickXKaoru….!!, espero que les agrade…!! Wiii…!! Bueno comenzamos…!!

Era una mañana soleada en Nueva Saltadilla, algunas personas se dirigían a su trabajo, otras apenas abrían su negocio, y algunas personas se dirigían a su escuela, Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko no eran la acepción…

Las tres caminaban y charlaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a la escuela…

Oigan chicas escucharon la noticia…??-Dijo la peli naranja

Que noticia-Dijeron con duda la Peli azul y la rubia

Que entraran tres chicos a nuestra escuela, espero que sean guapos y les toque en nuestro salón-Dijo con corazones en los ojos la peli naranja

Si que eres rara-Dijo la peli azul mientras la miraba con ojos de extrañeza

Déjala Kaoru, además a mi también me gustaría que les tocara en nuestro salón y que sean amigables-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro

No, tu también, pero bueno solo espero que si les toca en nuestro salón que no sean unos idiotas-Dijo como si nada la peli azul….

Ya que las chicas entraron a su salón habían tocado el timbre y entro la señorita Keane

Buenos días chicos-Dijo feliz la señorita Keane

Buenos días señorita Keane-Dijeron sus alumnos

Bueno chicos, hoy en nuestra clase estarán tres chicos nuevos, por favor pasen

De la puerta entraron 3 chicos…

El primero que entro tenía una chaqueta negra, debajo de la chaqueta tenia una playera roja, unos pantalones holgados negros, llevaba un par de tenis color blanco con unos cuantos toques de rojo, y tenia unos guantes sin dedos color negro y no hay que olvidar su singular gorra roja

El segundo llevaba también una chaqueta negra, bajo de esta llevaba una playera verde, también llevaba unos pantalones holgados, llevaba unos tenis color blanco con unos cuantos toques de verde

El tercero al igual que los dos primeros llevaba una chaqueta negra, bajo de esta llevaba una playera azul, llevaba unos pantalones holgados, llevaba unos tenia blancos con unos pequeños toques de azul

Bueno chicos me harían el favor de presentarse…??-Pregunto la señorita Keane

Claro-Dijeron los tres chicos al unisonó

Mi nombre es Brick Jojo y pues nunca había pensado en lo que me gustaba-Dijo sin mucho interés

El mío es Butch Jojo y pues me gusta me gustan muchas cosas-Dijo como si nada

El mío es Boomer Jojo y pues me gusta todo menos las arañas-Dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Muy bien chicos es hora de que conozcan a los que ahora en adelante serán sus compañeras por favor preséntense…

Asi fueron pasando y pasando hasta que les toco a las chicas….

Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsumi me gustan las cosas dulces y ver a los chicos guapos y lo que me disgusta es no ver chicos guapos-Dijo con corazones en los ojos

Que rara es-Pensaron los recién llegados

Mi nombre es Miyako me gusta la moda y no me gustan las personas-Termino de decir la rubia

Que linda es-Pensó el recién llegado rubio

Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara me gustan los deportes y odio las faldas-Dijo lo ultimo con un pequeño escalofrió

Al parecer es ruda eso me gusta, además es muy linda-Pensó el recién llegado peli naranja

Ruda y linda eso me gusta-Pensó el recién llegado peli azul

_______________________________________________________

Bueno hasta aquí el Fic espero y les guste bueno dejen comentarios…!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí la conti espero que les guste n_n

Bueno ya que se presentaron todos, es hora de ver en donde se sentaran Brick, Butch y Boomer

Que Brick se siente junto a mi por favor…!!-Decía Momoko como si el mundo fuera a acabarse y con corazones en los ojos

Esa chica me da miedo-Pensó el recién llegado pelirrojo mientras un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo-Espero y no me toque sentarme cerca de ella

Brick tu te sentaras a un lado de Kaoru pegado a la ventana-Dijo mientras Kaoru levantaba la mano para que supiera quien era, por si el no supiera

Que buena suerte me toco junto a ella, es el mejor día de mi vida-Mientras hacia se moría de la emoción en sus adentros, por fuera solo tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción

Que raro es…-Pensó la peli azul mientras lo miraba raro

Nooo…!! Eso es injusto-Mientras lloraba para sus adentros, pero en la realidad también estaba llorando -_-U

Rayos-Susurro el recién llegado peli azul

Butch, tú te sentaras atrás de Kaoru

Genial…!! Esa chica estará rendida a mis pies-Pensó mientras una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en su rostro

Ese se ve aun más idiota-Pensó la peli azul

Y yo donde me siento-Dijo Boomer mientras daba saltitos

Que tierno-Pensó la rubia mientras sonreía dulcemente

Sabes que Boomer yo se con quien te vas a llevar de maravilla-Dijo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía dulcemente al ver que se comportaba como un niño chiquito

Si…?? En donde…??-Pregunto el recién llegado rubio con tono de incredulidad

A un lado de Miyako, ella es muy parecida a ti-Menciono de nuevo la pelinegra

Ahh…!! Es la chica rubia de ojos azules y linda…??-Pregunto el rubio inocentemente

Miyako al escuchar ese comentario de parte del rubio se sonrojo a más no poder

Boomer siempre tan inocente-Pensaron los dos hermanos

Exacto…!!-Volvió a mencionar la pelinegra

Está bien-mientras se dirigía a un lado de Miyako-Hola me llamo Boomer espero que seamos buenos amigos…!!-Dijo mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa

S-Si-Dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa pero un poco sonrojada-Por que mi corazón palpita tan rápido, siento que se me va a salir-Pensó mientras seguía sonriendo

Eres muy linda sabias...??-Dijo haciendo sonrojar más a la rubia-Y más cuando te sonrojas-Dijo haciendo sonrojar como un tomate

Gra-Gracias-Dijo mientras le sonreía más

Boomer si que sabe como ligar aunque el no sepa que esta ligando-Pensaron los dos hermanos con una gotita estilo anime

Bueno chicos no se queden parados, pueden tomar asiento-Dijo la pelinegra, ya que el único que se había ido a sentar era Boomer

Ehh…?? A si lo habíamos olvidado jejeje…-Ambos dijeron al unisonó mientras reían nerviosamente

Y los dos chicos fueron e tomar asiento cerca de la peli azul

Hola preciosa como estas…??-Dijo el peli azul tratando de ligar a Kaoru

Piérdete tarado-Dijo mientras ignoraba a Butch

Rayos, pero no me rendiré ella será mía toda mía-Pensó el peli azul

Hola, me llamo Brick Jojo mucho gusto en conocerte espero que seamos bueno amigos-Dijo el peli naranja mientras le extendía la mano y en su rostro tenia una sonrisa de mucha confianza tanta que Kaoru le correspondió el saludo, pero al darse la mano los dos sintieron una descarga repentina, mientras que se sonrojaban-Pero que me pasa siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho

El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara-Dijo mientras le daba una linda sonrisa-Por que mi corazón late tan rápido esto es raro ciento que mis mejillas están ardiendo, que es lo que me pasa…!!-Pensó la peli azul

Rayos, Brick me las va a pagar, se supone que Kaoru va a caer a mis pies, no a los de Brick… Grrr….!!-Pensó furioso el peli azul

Es injusto…!! Kaoru me las va a pagar, se supone que Brick se tiene enamorar de mi…!! Grrr….!!-Esto lo pensó la peli naranja, mientras estaba que echaba humo por la escenita de Brick y Kaoru

Muy bien Brick y Kaoru de que es lo que acabo de explicar-Dijo mientras veía un poco divertida a Brick y a Kaoru, puesto que la peli azul nunca se había sonrojado y la pelinegra noto el sonrojo, de inmediatamente los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente…-Bueno dejen de estar ligando y pongan más atención

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron y sentaron avergonzados por el comentario

Rayos, juro que me las pagaras…!!-Tuvieron el mismo pensamiento la peli naranja y el peli azul

Mientras en el laboratorio…

Profesor se a detectado rayos Z negros…!!-Dijo Ken alarmado

Poochie llama a las chicas-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al perro robótico

Powerpuff Girls Z las necesitamos…!!-Grito el perro robótico

Mientras en la escuela de las chicas…

Los cinturones de las chicas comenzaron a brillar…

Señorita Keane me duele la cabeza-Dijo la peli naranja Mientras se agarraba la cabeza

A mi me duele el estomago-Dijo la rubia en mientras se tocaba el estomago

Y a mi me duele lo mismo que a ellas dos-Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y el estomago

Esto puede ser grave, será mejor que vallan a la enfermería-Dijo la Señorita Keane alarmada

Si..!!-Mientras salían a todo correr a la azotea

Me voy a cerciorar que Kaoru este bien-Pensó el peli naranja-Señorita Keane puedo ir a tomar un poco de agua…??

Claro…!!-Dijo la pelinegra

Y Brick salió a todo correr hacia donde se habían ido las chicas, al ver que llegaron a la azotea miro por la puerta para ver que hacían, pero lo que vio fue lo que más le sorprendió al peli naranja, la chica que había echo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora era un PPGZ

No importa que seas una PPGZ y menos que seas Bellota, yo te amo, y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar-Pensó el peli naranja mientras veía que las tres chicas se iban volando…

___________________________________________________________

Bueno espero que les guste la conti y perdón por la tardanza, bueno me voy...!!

PD: No olviden dejar post…!!


	3. Chapter 3

Jejeje…. Gracias por sus reviews…!! Bueno aquí les traigo la conti, espero que les guste…!!

ADVERTENCIA: En este FF va a ver un poco de anti-Momoko y anti-Butch, para que le de un poco de sentido a la historia, ya que sin sus celos no habría sentido, así que no se enojen conmigo por eso please…!! Los dos me caen bien, solo que la historia tiene que tener sentido TT-TT

Bueno, será mejor que regrese a clase-Se dijo para si mismo, mientras se dirigía al salón de clases

Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en Kaoru, cuando llego al salón, entro y se sentó en su asiento, había pasado, 10 minutos, y todavía no regresaba Kaoru, se preocupo por ella…

Y si le paso algo-Pensó muy asustado-No, tengo que confiar en que ella esta sana y salva-Pero sintió que algo recorría su cuerpo asiendo que se paralizara, el peli rojo se dio cuenta que no era el único en ese estado, sus hermanos también estaban igual que el, pero vio algo raro, que de cada uno de los RRBZ desprendía un aura negra, entonces dijeron al unisonó-Señorita Keane, me siento mal, podemos ir a la enfermería?-Preguntaron, mientras ya no resistían lo que sentían

Claro muchachos-Dijo, un poco alarmada

Al escuchar que les dieron permiso subieron rápidamente a la azotea, cuando llegaron aparecieron, unos relojes en sus muñecas, cada uno de su color correspondiente, los tres apretaron un botón, haciendo que los tres cambiaran sus vestimentas, a la de los RRBZ…

Salieron volando hacia quien sabe donde…

/Inner: Se supone que eres la autora no…?? ¬¬ Yo: OBVIO…!! Inner: Entonces a donde van…?? ¬¬ Yo: Van a quien sabe donde. Inner: No existe es e lugar ¬¬ Yo: Claro, que existe, apostamos…?? Inner: Va, si existe te doy un pastel de 14 pisos en tu cumpleaños número 14, ósea el 20 de octubre…!! Yo: Va…!!/

Cuando llegaron vieron un gran letrero que decía: Bienvenidos a "Quien sabe a donde" esperamos que tengan una buena estancia

/Yo: Ja…!! Viste si existe…!! Inner:*Susurrando*Rayos ¬¬U/

Después de ver el letrero, vieron algo que los sorprendió, a la PPGZ verde apunto de ser aplastada por un gran robot mientras ella estaba desmayada, a la PPGZ azul tratando de salvarla y a la PPGZ rosa como si no le importara que su amiga desmayada y peor aun que este apunto de ser aplastada…

Brick, reacciono rápido, y voló rebasando su velocidad normal, tratando de salvar a Bellota y lo logro, cargándola estilo recién casados, viendo a un robot en su acto fallido de aplastar la PPGZ verde…

Al parecer esta desmayada-Pensó un poco más aliviado al rescatar a Bellota

Deja a mi amiga-Dijo con mucho valor la rubia, al ver a Bellota en los brazos de Brick, y en el solo pensamiento que a la peli azul le pueda pasar algo

Ehh…!! No es lo que parece, yo solo ayudaba-Decía nervioso el peli rojo

Y como se que no estas mintiendo-Pregunto con duda la rubia

Ehh..!! Pues….-Trato de decir el peli rojo, solo que sintió que algo se estaba moviendo entre sus brazos por un momento, se le había olvidado que Bellota estaba entre sus brazos desmayada, pero Brick la sostenía fuerte mente como si su vida dependiera de eso

Bellota abría sus con mucha pesadez, ya que por lo que izo uso la mayor parte de sus poderes

Ehh..?? Que me paso…??-Dijo mientras trataba de enfocar su vista para ver bien-Me siento tan cómoda, no quisiera despertar nunca-Fue el pensamiento de Bellota, pero al ver que estaba entre los brazos de Brick el RRBZ rojo grito-Que te pasa por que me estas cargando, si que eres un pervertido de primera…

/Yo y Inner: *Gritando* Duro, duro, duro…/

Bellota le dio la cachetada del siglo, ya que hasta le dejo la mejilla roja mucho más roja que su gorra, y si tan fuerte que le dejo marca

/Yo y Inner: *Gritando* Jajaja…. Eso estuvo de lujo, repetición, repetición, repetición…/

Bellota iba a mandar a volar a Brick, pero Burbuja la detuvo

Cálmate Bellota, él te salvo de ser aplastada por ese robot gigante-Dijo tratando de calmar a su ruda amiga

Jum…!!-Volteando la cara para otro lado-Nadie le pidió que me salvara

Al menos agradécele que te haiga salvado, por que si no fuera por el estarías muerta…!!-Con el seño fruncido le grito la rubia a la peli azul

Ok, ok…-Dijo con desgana la peli azul-Gracias por salvarme Brick-Y al decir ese nombre, Bellota recordó al peli rojo de su salón- oye Brick una pregunta

Pregunta lo que quieras-Dijo tratando de verse desinteresado

Tú estudias en la primaria de Nueva Saltadilla…??-Pregunto con curiosidad

/Yo: No se si estudien en primaria…. Jeje… si no me avisan para corregir ok…??/

Mmm… ahora que lo dices, te me haces conocido-Dijo la rubia con un poco de curiosidad

Esto izo que Brick se pusiera muy nervioso

Ahora que digo…??-Pensó el peli rojo

Mientras en otro lugar

Por que Brick ayudo a la súper boba…!!-Se quejaba el peli azul

No se, pero…-Menciono el rubio

Pero…-El peli azul se estaba desesperando

Pero… Se le veía muy preocupado-Dijo con tono serio y de sabiduría

Nooo…!! Hoy es le fin del mundo…!! Pese que nunca llegaría este día….!! En el que Boomer razonara por primera vez…!!-Dijo dramáticamente

Mira quien lo dice, el que le gusta resolver todo con violencia-Dijo mirándolo con rareza

Eso no es cierto, yo soy demasiado pacifico-Dijo fingiendo indignidad

Claro, y yo soy Ricky Martin-Dijo con sarcasmo

Enserio..!! Me das tu autógrafo?-Dijo esperanzado y con estrellitas en los ojos -_-U

Y dicen que yo soy el RRBZ más tonto -_-U-Dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Bueno dejemos a estos dos y vallamos a ver que es lo que esta pasando con Bombón

Rayos…!! Mis plan fracaso-Dijo enojadísima la peli naranja-Rayos, iba tan perfecto…

Flash Back

Cuando llegaron, a "Quien sabe donde", vieron un gran robot que era controlado, por el mono más tonto, por que ninguno de sus planes funciona es nada más y nada menos que Mojo Jojo -_-U

Esto me da una idea-Pensó diabólicamente la peli naranja

Las PPGZ comenzaron a pelear contra el robot gigante, lanzo a Burbuja como a un kilometro, a Bellota, a unos 750m, y Bombón lo alcanzo a esquivar, pero se voló hacia abajo como si le hubiera pegado…

Es hora de comenzar con mi plan-Pensó nuevamente la peli naranja

Bombón se izo la desmaya, aunque estuviera consiente, Mojo pensó que era una buena oportunidad para poder deshacerse de una PPGZ, trato de aplastarla, pero, algo intervino era Bellota que había venido a rescatar a su amiga, aventó a un lado a Bombón, pero por todo el esfuerzo que hizo para poder rescatar a su amiga se desmayo…

La peli naranja se levanto, y voló hacia un árbol para poder ver, lo que seria para ella, como aplastaban a la competencia, pero lo que nunca pensó fue que, el RRBZ salvara a Bellota…

Fin de flash back

Como odio a ese tonto RRBZ, echo a perder mi plan-Dijo notablemente furiosa

Bueno regresemos, en lo que más importa….

Y bueno, estudias o no estudias en la primaria de Nueva Saltadilla-Dijo ya un poco impacientada la peli azul

Emm… Bueno la verdad es que…-Decía un peli rojo nervioso…

__________________________________________________________

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo…

Espero que les guste y perdón por lo corta… hasta ahí me llego la inspiración TT-TT

Inner: Es hora de las preguntas bobas, echa por una boba de primera n_n

Yo: Yo también te quiero inner ¬¬ bueno aquí las preguntas…

-Brick dirá toda la verdad…??

-Revelara su verdadera identidad ante Bellota y Burbuja…??

-Algún día Butch dejara de ser tan… Tan Butch…??-_-U

-O se conseguirá un cerebro para pensar mejor…?? -_-U


End file.
